


Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes

by Mathiiel



Series: Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes - Traduction [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Minhyuk jeta un chat chez Kihyun, parce qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui. Mais le chat avait déjà un propriétaire. Ça faisait partie du plan.





	Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641649) by [Blanquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/pseuds/Blanquette). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Of Petty Cats, Anxious Dogs and Crafty Foxes" de Blanquette. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

Il est trop tôt le matin pour être réveillé, pensa-t-il. Mais il y avait des coups de poing porté à sa porte, reflétant le martèlement derrière ses paupières, et il soupira, roulant du lit, emportant la couette avec lui. Il tomba dans un doux bruit sourd, renversant une cannette de bière qui se répandit sur le parquet. Ça ne le dérangerait pas. L’appartement était en désordre de toute façon. Il prenait quelques secondes pour donner un sens à ses membres, s’enroulant plus étroitement dans sa couverture et se leva, rampant maladroitement jusqu’à la porte.

« Bon après-midi, sunshine ! »

Sa bouche était sèche, son mal de tête augmenta, et Minhyuk était vraiment la dernière personne qu’il voulait voir en ce moment. Il était trop bruyant. Trop souriant. Kihyun se retourna, clignant des yeux.

« Après-midi ? »

« Tu viens de te réveiller ? »

Sa dignité l’empêcha de répondre. Si Minhyuk ne pouvait pas dire par l’état dans lequel il était, il était au-delà de toute aide. Kihyun étouffa un bâillement, cligna à nouveau des yeux, et c’était seulement qu’il remarqua l’animal dans les bras de son ami.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Un chat. »

« Je n’aime pas les chats. »

« C’est faux. Tu les aimes. Tu es juste agacé parce qu’ils te détestent. C’est différent. »

Kihyun soupira, pinçant son nez. Décidant qu’il devait s’asseoir, il se retourna pour trouver son canapé, enterré quelque part sous une pile de nourritures à emporter vides qu’il poussa au sol pour faire de la place pour sa personne. Minhyuk suivit sans y être invité, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte derrière lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici avec un chat qui me déteste probablement à l’heure de merde qu’il est ? »

« Deux heures. Tu as vraiment besoin de faire un peu de ménage. Cet endroit est un dépotoir. Où est le monstre soigné que nous connaissons et nous aimons tous ? »

« Il est mort. Embrasse le nouveau moi. »

Minhyuk plissa son nez, poussant une boîte à pizza avec son pied avant de s’asseoir, le chat se tenait toujours contre sa poitrine. C’était quelque chose de gris avec des yeux jaunes qui faisaient le tour de la pièce. Kihyun se sentit soudainement gêné par le désordre dans son appartement. Il n’avait pas besoin de donner à l’animal plus de raisons de le détester.

« Ça fait des mois, Kihyun. »

« Vraiment ? Et j’étais là, pensant que ça n’avait duré que trois jours. »

Minhyuk roula des yeux, déplaça l’animal dans ses bras, qui se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

« J’ai besoin que tu prennes soin du chat pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon immeuble n’autorise pas les animaux de compagnie, alors tu dois le garder. »

« Jusqu’à quand ? Pourquoi as-tu un chat alors que tu sais que tu ne peux pas en avoir un ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? D’où vient-il ? »

« Mon ami l’a ramassé au refuge. »

« Ton ami ? Quel ami ? Ton ami est stupide ? »

« Oui, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Tu veux dire « ami » encore une fois ou je peux t’expliquer ? »

Il s’avéra que l’ami était plus comme un skateur de canapé qui avait besoin de temps pour trouver son propre endroit accueillant pour les animaux de compagnie, d’où la présence d’un chat. Kihyun dit non. Minhyuk transporta une litière dans la cuisine. Kihyun dit qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de s’occuper du chat d’un mec. Minhyuk dit sûrement, et traîna à l’intérieur le plus gros paquet de nourriture pour chats que Kihyun n’ait jamais vu. Kihyun dit de sortir. Minhyuk dit de s’amuser. Kihyun dit que non, Minhyuk dit qu’il s’appelait Captain Fracasse.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Les chats détestaient Kihyun. Minhyuk lui disait que c’était parce qu’il était trop impatient, alors il chercha des conseils sur Internet pour que Captain Fracasse l’aime. Il nettoya son chez lui, d’abord parce que le chat n’avait pas à souffrir d’une mauvaise rupture et qu’il ne voulait probablement pas vivre dans une grotte de dépression dégoûtante. Il se sentit un peu mieux, après avoir passé deux jours à polir les planchers et à laver tout ce qu’il pouvait faire.

Il fit un show pour donner sa nourriture au chat pour qu’il puisse savoir pour qui il devrait être reconnaissant. Il sortit, acheta tout ce que le vendeur de l’animalerie recommandait. Jouets remplis d’herbe à chat. Jouets avec des cordes. Des griffoirs. Il arriva même avec des jouets pour lui-même, parce qu’il s’ennuyait. Il commença à parler au chat aussi. Ils regardaient la télévision ensemble la nuit. Au début, le chat se blottissait à côté de Kihyun sur le canapé, mais bientôt, il s’installa sur ses genoux, et la première fois qu’il commença à ronronner quand Kihyun le gratta derrière les oreilles ressembla à une victoire.

Deux mois plus tard, Kihyun était presque sûr que Captain Fracasse était profondément amoureux de lui. Quand il se vantait à Minhyuk, il ne lui disait pas que c’était réciproque et que son ami pouvait mourir avant de lui rendre le chat.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

3.

Kihyun ouvrit la porte, seulement pour la refermer tout de suite. L’homme de l’autre côté avait à peine eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, mais Kihyun ne voulait pas entendre ce qu’il avait à dire. Captain Fracasse le regarda curieusement de sa place sur le canapé, une jambe mit en l’air, surprit dans son toilettage. Kihyun regarda, et le chat sauta pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes. Un léger coup se fit entendre, et Kihyun glissa sur le sol, enfouissant sa main dans la douche fourrure de Captain, qui commença à ronronner.

« Hyung, allez. Ouvre la porte. S’il te plaît ? »

Son cœur battait trop vite, il le sentait contre sa cage thoracique, l’entendait dans ses oreilles. Que faisait Changkyun ici ? Fracasse ne semblait pas avoir de réponse pour lui, il se contenta d’être grattouillé derrière les oreilles, la queue se balançant légèrement. Les chats étaient inutiles en temps de crise.

« Je suis juste venu pour le chat, hyung. Captain Fracasse ? Minhyuk m’a dit que tu l’avais. C’est le mien. »

Sa main se figea sur la tête du félin, qui lui donna quelques coups de tête en signe de protestation, avant de retourner sur le canapé, où il s’enroula sur lui-même. Donc, Fracasse était le chat de Changkyun. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il n’aurait pas dû faire confiance à Minhyuk quand il était arrivé ce jour-là, les bras chargés de fourrure avec des yeux jaunes. L’homme avait toujours des arrière-pensées.

« Si tu ne veux pas me voir, juste… Mets ses affaires dehors ou quelque chose comme ça. D’accord ? »

Il n’y avait aucune chance que Changkyun récupère ce chat.

« Il n’y a aucune chance que tu récupères ce chat. »

« Quoi ? »

Il y avait de l’irritation dans la voix grave de l’autre côté de la porte. Kihyun s’en fichait.

« Je ne te rendrais pas le chat ! »

« Hyung, allez. Ne sois pas puéril. »

Kihyun rigola. C’était sec et ça faisait mal en sortant.

« Captain ne se souvient plus de toi, Changkyun. Tu n’es plus là. Il n’a pas besoin de toi. »

Il y eut du silence, épais et lourd, et si Kihyun fermait les yeux, il pouvait imaginer exactement à quoi ressemblait Changkyun en ce moment, les lèvres tendues, les yeux étroits. Il se demanda s’il avait toujours la même couleur de cheveux, s’il portait encore des bouches d’oreilles et des pulls trop grands. Il devait se rappeler consciemment qu’il s’en fichait, que ses doigts ne lui démangeaient pas pour ouvrir la porte, qu’il ne voulait pas le voir, ne serait-ce qu’une seul fois, que si sa poitrine était trop serrée, ce n’était pas parce qu’il lui manquait trop.

« On parle toujours du chat ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Changkyun. »

« Non. Ouvre la porte. »

Kihyun se leva, regardant Fracasse qui s’était endormi sur le canapé. Il se recoiffa les cheveux en arrière, serrant la mâchoire. Il revenait vers la porte.

« Reviens dans une heure. Je vais tout mettre dehors. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

4.

« Changkyun m’a dit que tu refusais de le voir. »

Kihyun était assis sur le sol, puisqu’il était assez propre le faire de nos jours. Minhyuk était allongé sur le canapé, jouant avec un jouet pour chats que Kihyun avait oublié de mettre avec le reste des affaires de Captain Fracasse. Il espérait que le chat ne le manquera pas. Il espère qu’il manquera au chat.

« Ouais. »

« Fracasse a pissé partout dans sa nouvelle maison. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il ne pouvait pas aider la jubilation qui se glissa dans sa voix et Minhyuk se tourna pour le regarder, les sourcils levés.

« Ouais. Sur le lit et ensuite le canapé. »

Kihyun espéra secrètement que Changkyun s’y était assis.

« Il a également griffé le meilleur fauteuil et refusé de manger jusqu’à ce que Changkyun achète la marque la plus chère. »

Ses joues lui firent mal et Kihyun se rendit compte qu’il n’avait probablement pas autant souri depuis longtemps. Minhyuk se retourna pour tomber sur son ventre, et Kihyun songea qu’en passant, les jouets pour chats lui convenaient vraiment.

« Tu l’as élevé aussi mesquin que tu l’es. »

« Je ne suis pas mesquin. »

« Tu ne l’as même pas laissé entrer dans ton appartement. »

« Désolé d’avoir ruiné votre complot. »

« Ce n’était pas un complot. Nous avions vraiment besoin de quelqu’un pour garder le chat et j’ai pensé que tu pourrais utiliser la compagnie. »

Kihyun fit un geste vague, parce qu’il n’admettra jamais qu’il aimait avoir le chat, que Minhyuk avait raison, qu’il se sentait mieux, même s’il y avait deux endroits vides dans sa vie maintenant, au lieu d’une seule.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

5.

La seule raison pour laquelle Kihyun ne lui claqua pas la porte sur son visage cette fois, c’était parce qu’il repérait le porte-chat. Il ne disait rien, regardant juste, et Changkyun se déplaçait, mal à l’aise.

« Tu as l’air en forme. »

« Je sais. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Changkyun grimaça, se grattant l’arrière de la tête tout en se concentrant son regard sur un point près de l’oreille gauche de Kihyun pour éviter de le regarder.

« Tu avais raison. Captain Fracasse ne se souvient pas de moi. Il a été impossible depuis que nous avons emménagé. Je pense que tu lui manques. »

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Kihyun, il essaya de ne pas avoir l’air trop suffisant. Il échoua.

« Et ? »

« Tu veux qu’il revienne ? Si c’est le cas, je suis d’accord avec ça. »

Il envisagea brièvement de faire de son mieux pour rendre Changkyun encore plus inconfortable, peut-être le faire supplier un peu, mais ensuite, il entendit Captain miauler de l’intérieur du porte-chat. Alors il tendit la main à la place, essayant un sourire sincère.

« Donne-le. »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsque le porteur changea de main, et Kihyun décida que cela ne l’affecta pas. Ni le pull trop grand de Changkyun, ni les boucles d’oreilles qu’il portait encore, ni le fait que ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs. La présence de Changkyun était si familière, c’était vraiment blessant, qu’il voulait l’attraper et voir s’ils s’emboîtaient toujours l’un dans l’autre comme ils le faisaient auparavant.

Au lieu de cela, il s’asseyait sur le sol avec le transporteur, et ouvrit la porte. Captain Fracasse était prudent au début, la tête haut, sentant l’air. Il faisait un pas prudent, vers la main tendue de Kihyun, et toute son attitude changea lorsqu’il le reconnut. Il donna un coup de tête, miaulant à nouveau, et bientôt, il se blottissait dans le triangle des jambes croisées de Kihyun, ronronnant, les yeux fermés.

Changkyun était encore maladroitement debout à l’entrée, observant la scène. Kihyun avait des gestes lents, ses doigts minces frottant le point sensible derrière les oreilles du chat qui se ronronnait contre lui. Son visage était doux, plus doux que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, ses yeux sombres troublés par des larmes non versées et sa bouche coincée dans la douleur et la colère. Il faisait un pas à l’intérieur, s’accroupissant à leur niveau. Kihyun leva la tête, le regardant directement, et la douceur ne quitta pas ses yeux.

« Il t’aime vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? Il pissait partout les premiers jours. Je n’arrêtais pas de marcher ou de m’asseoir dedans. C’était génial. »

Kihyun rigola, et il tira sur le cœur de Changkyun. Le sourire resta sur ses lèvres alors qu’il gratta sous le menton de Captain, le chat levant la tête, les yeux fermés dans le bonheur.

« C’est mon garçon. Je t’ai bien élevé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kihyun réalisa qu’il y avait un public à son étrange roucoulement, mais il s’en fichait. Fracasse était de retour et Changkyun s’était assis dans sa pisse, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me détestes encore ? »

Les mains de Kihyun restèrent un peu immobiles, et Fracasse ouvrit ses yeux jaunes, le regardant d’un air interrogateur. Il reprit ses caresses, parlant au chat plutôt que regarder Changkyun.

« J’étais blessé et en colère. Je ne te détestais pas. »

« Tu as évité tous mes appels. Je n’ai eu des nouvelles que grâce à Minhyuk. »

« J’avais besoin de temps pour comprendre. Pour te laisser partir. Pour laisser mes sentiments mourir. »

« Ils l’ont fait ? »

Kihyun leva les yeux, son regard était aiguisé, et Changkyun était trop proche soudainement, regardant son visage. Ses yeux tombaient sur l’animal sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi est-ce important maintenant ? Tu t’ennuyais, tu es parti, je suis resté. C’est tout. »

« Kihyun … »

Changkyun saisit la main qui caressait la fourrure du chat, et sa peau était chaude et douce, plus douce qu’auparavant. Il y avait une bosse dans la gorge de Kihyun et il ne regarda pas en l’air, regardant leurs mains à la place, se sentant comme un animal coincé.

« Kihyun, regarde-moi. »

Kihyun ne le fit pas. Kihyun perçait un trou dans la fourrure de son chat et souhaitait qu’il puisse être n’importe où sauf ici.

« Ce n’était pas toi qui m’ennuyais. C’était tout le reste. Rien ne semblait bien. Je pensais que j’avais besoin de changement, et… »

« Et tu as réservé un billet d’avion pour l’autre côté du monde sans me le dire, je sais, j’étais là quand tu as disparu. »

Il y avait une amertume dans sa voix qu’il ne croyait pas encore présente, après tout ce temps.

« J’espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Arrête de demander à Minhyuk après moi, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas être ton ami ou ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il prit Fracasse dans ses bras et se leva, offrant à Changkyun un sourire tendu avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il y avait le bruit de la fermeture de la porte alors quand il posa le chat sur le comptoir, et Kihyun sentit ses yeux s’humidifier. C’était stupide, pensa-t-il, tellement stupide. Et il appuya son visage contre la fourrure du chat pour tenter d’étouffer les sanglots qu’il sentait monter dans sa poitrine. Il en avait tellement marre de pleurer à cause de ça.

« Hyung. »

La voix était petite et hésitante, et Kihyun se figea, tenant toujours le chat contre lui.

« Je n’ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. J’ai regretté d’être parti dès que je suis descendu de l’avion. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir, n’est-ce pas ? Et j’ai pensé que je devrais en tirer le meilleur parti. Et je l’ai fait, mais ce n’était pas assez. Tu étais absent dans tout ce que j’ai fait. Tu l’es toujours. Kihyun, je - »

« Ferme-la, Changkyun. »

Il y avait un bruit sourd quand le chat sauta du comptoir, et Kihyun se retourna, le regardant se précipiter vers Changkyun et se frotter contre sa jambe dans une démonstration d’affection qui les étourdissait tous les deux. Mais Changkyun se tut, et Kihyun le regarda, la boule dans sa gorge se dissolvant dans une colère malicieuse.

« Alors tu es parti pour quoi ? Rien ? Dégage, Changkyun. Je t’ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. »

Changkyun hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine, Captain assis dans l’entrée et surveillant son dos. Kihyun se détesta d’avoir souhaité que l’autre se batte davantage.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

6.

« Ce chat t’aime vraiment. »

C’était au tour de Kihyun de s’allonger sur le canapé, tandis que Minhyuk était assis sur ses sols polis. Captain Fracasse était recroquevillé sur son ventre, ronronnant durant les dernières heures de la soirée.

« J’ai entendu ce qui s’est passé. »

« Changkyun ne se la ferme jamais avec toi ? »

« Pour être juste envers lui, il était vraiment angoissé, alors je l’ai vraiment saoulé et puis c’était qu’une question de temps. »

Kihyun jeta un regard du plafond sur le visage stupide de Minhyuk, qui avait l’air trop fier de lui, assis les jambes croisées avec une bière en converse à la main.

« Il se sent vraiment mal, tu sais. »

« Laisse-le. C’est lui qui a tout foutu en l’air. »

« Eh bien, tu lui as ouvert la voie. »

« Quoi ? »

Minhyuk haussa les épaules en se débarrassant de sa bière. L’homme devait toujours un peu trop honnête lorsqu’il était rempli d’alcool, et Kihyun n’était pas sûr de vouloir être sur la touche de ses idées cette fois-ci.

« Bien, je veux dire, allez. Tu étais un peu un petit ami merdique. Je suis étonné que vous ayez tenu aussi longtemps. »

« Va te faire foutre, Minhyuk. »

Il n’y avait pas vraiment de dépit derrière l’insulte, et Minhyuk tendit un bras pour tapoter la cuisse de Kihyun par empathie.

« Sérieusement. Tu sais à quel point il n’était pas sûr de lui. Et tu n’as rien fait pour le rassurer. Je parie qu’il pensait que tu n’en avais rien à foutre. »

Kihyun grimaça. Les mots de Minhyuk piquèrent, et il n’avait rien à dire pour se défendre. Il _était_ un petit ami merdique. Trop retiré. Trop inconsidéré. Trop occupé. Il y avait un reniflement à côté de lui et il regarda de nouveau Minhyuk, qui avait l’air trop brillant pour le sujet en question.

« Il est un peu comme un chien. »

« Quoi ? »

Minhyuk essaya d’écraser la conserve vide d’une main, échouant, et la posa sur la table basse avant d’en prendre une autre du pack de six qu’il avait apporté. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper d’être le seul à boire.

« Tu es un peu comme un chat. Tu es mesquin et tu aimes les massages du ventre, mais tu aimes aussi être seul, donc tu n’as pas besoin que les gens soient avec toi tout le temps. Tu connais ta valeur. Il est comme un chien. Il va pleurer si on le laisse seul trop longtemps, et il a besoin que tu sois vraiment ouvert avec lui ou il va penser qu’il a fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi que ce soit. Le temps seul est génial jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à penser que tout le monde le déteste secrètement. Chien, chat. Je suis un renard, parce qu’il est clair que je suis le plus intelligent ici. »

Kihyun soupira, se frottant le visage avant de laisser tomber sa main pour dessiner des motifs sur la fourrure de Captain avec légèreté.

« Donc tu dis que je ne m’occupais pas assez bien de lui et que j’ai eu ce que je méritais. »

« Ouaip. Même s’il t’aimait, ça faisait encore mal. Lorsqu’il a eu l’occasion d’aller à l’étranger, il s’est dit qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien la saisir. Tu devrais apprécier qu’il fasse les choses par dépit, c’est ta spécialité après tout. »

« Il a dit que je lui manquais. »

« Bien sûr qu’il le fait. Vous avez rompu parce que vous êtes tous les deux stupides. Ne te méprends pas, ce qu’il a fait était vraiment merdique. Je suppose que vous vous méritez l’un l’autre, vous êtes tous les deux nuls pour les relations amoureuses. »

Quelqu’un devrait se lever et allumer les lumières, pensa Kihyun. La nuit passa inaperçue dans le salon et il faisait trop sombre pour voir. Mais il était trop à l’aise, la chaleur du chat dormant sur son ventre s’infiltrait dans son être, et Minhyuk commença à lui chanter une mélodie douce et apaisante. La voix de Kihyun était basse quand il parla à nouveau, un peu incertain, et il gratta la tête du chat pour l’entendre ronronner.

« Qu’est-ce qui nous empêchera de foirer à nouveau ? »

Minhyuk prit le temps de finir sa chanson avant de répondre, en se penchant en arrière sur ses mains, un doux soupir échappant de ses lèvres.

« Rien, je suppose. Les relations amoureuses demandent des efforts conscients, n’est-ce pas ? L’amour n’est pas suffisant. Mais au moins maintenant, tu sais à quel point ça craint sans lui, comme ça. Cela t’incite à ne pas tout foutre en l’air. »

Minhyuk était maintenant allongé à plat sur le sol, les joues teintées de rose, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais me payer pour tous mes bons conseils. »

Kihyun renifla, le bruit réveilla Captain Fracasse. Il marmonna des excuses, s’étira et pensa que Minhyuk avait peut-être un peu raison.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

7.

C’était à son tour de se faire claquer la porte au visage, et ça ne faisait pas du bien, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Elle s’ouvrit à nouveau une seconde plus tard sur un Changkyun penaud, qui regardait ses chaussures au lieu du visage de Kihyun.

« Désolé, j’ai paniqué. Que fais-tu ici, hyung ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Changkyun sembla hésiter, avant de s’éloigner et de laisser entrer Kihyun. Ce dernier s’asseyait sur un canapé, regardant le jeune homme qui planait encore près de la porte, avant de la fermer et de s’asseoir sur un fauteuil, le plus éloigne de Kihyun.

« Comment étaient les États-Unis ? »

Changkyun fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, ou tu es juste poli ? »

« Je veux vraiment savoir. »

Alors Changkyun lui dit. À propos de Boston, du boulot, de rencontrer de vieux amis. À propos de la maison manquante, et du fait qu’il lui manquait. À propos d’être heureux et triste en même temps, de se retrouver en perdant tout le reste. À propos d’être plus fort, maintenant, de savoir enfin ce qu’il voulait. À propos de toujours avoir le pire moment, sur la façon dont ils s’étaient rencontrés trop tôt, et partir était la meilleure et la pire chose qu’il aurait pu faire.

Et Kihyun écouta, et il hocha la tête, et il comprit. Il était aussi d’accord. Trop tôt, trop vite, trop pressé, trop mal préparé. Mais ça valait la peine d’essayer à nouveau, peut-être, après tout. Ça valait le coup de voir s’ils s’emboîtaient toujours comme avant. Ça valait la peine d’oublier la douleur, la colère, la solitude, d’essayer de faire quelque chose de mieux à partir des ruines laissés derrière.

Les pulls trop grands de Changkyun sentaient toujours comme à la maison. Ses mains étaient peut-être plus douces, mais son toucher était brisé ; il y avait un nouveau feu dans ses yeux, sous sa peau, dans ses paroles. Kihyun faisait ce qu’il n’avait pas fait la première fois. Il laissait Changkyun brûler ses murs, laissait son esprit aussi exposé que son corps. Changkyun embrassait tout cela, tout de lui. Et c’était bien, cette fois. Il n’y avait pas d’agitation, pas d’incertitude. Changkyun restait en place. Il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

(Minhyuk prit tout le crédit, l’exploitant autant qu’il le pouvait pour avoir des dîners gratuits et des boissons illimitées. Ils cédèrent, parce qu’il n’avait pas tort, en soi. Captain Fracasse avait l’air aussi content que Minhyuk, et il adopta rapidement Changkyun, le laissant gracieusement lui caresser la tête ou jouer avec ses coussinets lorsqu’il se reposait sur les genoux de Kihyun. C’était ici, alors. C’était la maison.)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
